


Сколько хвостов у Стайлза Стилински?

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - School, Fluff and Humor, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: В детстве Дерек очень боялся лис. А потом он встретил Стайлза.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 140





	Сколько хвостов у Стайлза Стилински?

С самого детства Дереку все вокруг твердили, что лисам нельзя доверять.  
Дерек слышал это из разговоров взрослых, выносил, как урок, из сказок и впитывал вместе с фильмами из телевизора. Лисы - хитрые и изворотливые оборотни, которых следует опасаться. Они обманут, оберут до нитки и затуманят голову. Особенно боялись последнего, так как среди всех оборотней именно лисы славились своей восприимчивостью к магии. Околдуют, и не заметишь.

Вся эта информация настолько плотно окружила маленького Дерека, что он, ни на секунду не задумываясь, в ужасе и с криками убежал от шерифа Стилински, когда впервые его встретил. Родители тогда долго извинялись перед шерифом, а Дерека дома ругали за такое ужасное поведение.

Но Дерек никак не мог взять в толк, в чем он провинился: ведь шериф Стилински был лисом, а значит, представлял опасность.

Что такое стереотипы и почему они часто не соответствуют действительности, Дерек узнал где-то в классе первом-втором. Среди его одноклассников встречались не только волки, как он сам, но и медведи, куницы, несколько ящериц и даже гибриды. А мисс Прайдис, их учительница английского, была лисой. Очень милой, угощавшей их собственноручно приготовленными кексами, и немного грустной лисой. И Дерек очень любил ее.

К средним классам все стало намного проще. В компании Дерека появился Бойд, чья медвежья сущность определялась с первого взгляда, Джексон, самодовольный, как все ящерицы, и Денни с Айзеком и Эрикой - самые нетипичные волки из возможных. И, вроде бы, все успокоилось, и Дерек уже позабыл о детских страшилках и убеждении, что лисов следует обходить по широкой дуге… Но потом он встретил Стайлза. Сына того самого шерифа Стилински, а следовательно - лиса.

Стоило только взглянуть в его хитрые янтарные глаза, обещавшие все неприятности мира, как Дереком сразу завладели два чувства: желание вцепиться ему в шею клыками и, в то же время, бежать как можно дальше отсюда.

Конечно же, Дерек выбрал второй вариант.

Позже они не раз сталкивались, иногда даже почти каждый день, и нельзя сказать, что хоть кто-то из них вел себя мудро. Стайлз вечно дразнил и задирал Дерека, а тот, вспоминая случившийся при первой встрече конфуз, рычал в ответ и даже несколько раз прикладывал лиса спиной о шкафчики. Мама всегда говорила, что нельзя обижать маленьких, но, во-первых, Стайлз был младше всего на год, а во-вторых… ну… он был Стайлзом. Такое впечатление, что чувство самосохранения у него в комплекте даже не значилось. И то, что Стайлз дружил со Скоттом, который встречался с Эллисон, которая дружила с Лидией, которая встречалась с Джексоном, совсем делу не помогало. Дерек был бы и рад забыть о нахальном и всезнающем лисе, но тот вечно крутился рядом.

В какой-то момент школьная жизнь вроде как вошла в колею. Дерек стал капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу, у него были неплохие отметки, и даже наличие в его компании таких тупиц, как Стайлз и Скотт, не особо мешало. Дерек даже… привык к ним, что ли. Вечные препирательства Стайлза с Джексоном забавляли. И именно Джексон все испортил.

— Ты в курсе, что у лис может быть много хвостов? - как-то радостно поинтересовался он у Дерека, почти блокируя шкафчик последнего.

Дерек отпихнул Джексона и закатил глаза.

— Ну, слышал что-то подобное, - он не стал сообщать, насколько осведомлен об этой особенности оборотней-лис.  
— От одного до девяти, представляешь? - глаза Джексона как-то слишком нездорово горели от восторга, и Дерек напрягся.  
— И что?  
— А Стилински никому не показывал своего хвоста! Представляешь, если у него всего один? Это самые слабые лисы. Позорище! Вот он и не показывает его.  
— Стайлз не показывает свои хвосты, потому что это личное, - рявкнул Дерек и тут же насупился, пытаясь вернуть на лицо безмятежно-незаинтересованный вид.

Но Джексон явно пребывал на своей волне и даже не заметил.

— Мы должны заставить Стилински показать свой хвост. Или хвосты. Что бы там у него ни было.  
— Нет.

Удар захлопнувшейся дверцы шкафчика прогремел на весь коридор, тут же приковывая к ним всеобщее внимание. Но Дереку было плевать. Почему-то мысль о том, что Стайлз покажет кому-то свой хвост - или хвосты - казалась дико возмутительной. Любые трансформации, полные или частичные, не то чтобы были запрещены, но не поддерживались. В школе и в университетах чаще можно было увидеть уши, хвосты или чешую, чем во взрослом мире. Но все равно. Нет.

Дерек не стал сообщать Стайлзу о новой идее Джексона - тот вскоре сам все узнал. Одной из возможностей спровоцировать непроизвольную трансформацию у молодых оборотней было вызвать у них яркий эмоциональный всплеск. И Джексон не придумал ничего умнее, чем постоянно пытаться напугать Стайлза.

Это было глупо, тупо, и даже Лидия первой объявила бойкот Джексону, пока тот не перестанет заниматься подобной фигней. А вслед за ней и остальные в их компании. Только вот для Джексона желание выявить количество хвостов у Стайлза превратилось в настоящую манию. Он выскакивал из-за углов, громко и неожиданно швырял вещи или хлопал дверьми вблизи от Стайлза, прятался в темноте, менял громкость звонков на телефоне и занимался еще кучей совершенно детских выходок. И Дерек, с одной стороны, хотел уже сам попросить Стайлза показать свои чертовы хвосты, чтобы Джексон успокоился, а с другой…

Нет.

Тем временем, весна сменилась началом лета и долгожданными экзаменами. Учителя решили хорошенько помучить их перед отдыхом, так что из школы все выползали, как после целого дня тренировок, когда тренер Финсток особенно не в духе. Даже Джексон успокоился: страх не получить отлично и не быть идеальным во всем перевешивал желание насолить Стайлзу. И наверное поэтому, когда Стайлз перестал поджидать подлянки и контролировать себя каждую минуту, они и увидели его хвосты.

Была пятница, поздний вечер, и они всей компанией решили поехать в единственный торговый центр и оторваться там напоследок. Так как Лидия, Эллисон, Скотт и Стайлз учились на курс младше, остальным пришлось дожидаться, когда у них закончится последний экзамен. И если Дерек с компанией уже успели отдохнуть на трибунах у школы, то эта золотая четверка выползла из здания еле живая.

Все довольно живо распределились по машинам, но Дерек уже тогда заметил, насколько изможденным казался Стайлз.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь вести в таком состоянии? - на всякий случай спросил он, но Стайлз лишь устало отмахнулся.

Волки всегда славились своей интуицией, и Дереку лучше было бы прислушаться к ней. Тогда, возможно, ему не пришлось бы через пятнадцать минут резко давать по тормозам и бежать к врезавшемуся в столб голубому джипу.

— Стайлз! — закричал Дерек, буквально выдирая дверь, и тут же замер.

Пока за его спиной толпились и кричали остальные, Дерек пытался понять… что это?  
Стайлза видно не было. Только его руки, до белых костяшек вцепившиеся в руль. А все остальное пространство, полностью закрывая самого Стайлза, занял огромный шевелящийся рыжий клубок. Дереку потребовалась практически минута, чтобы понять, что это были хвосты. И именно они спасли Стайлза от того, чтобы вылететь головой вперед в лобовое стекло.

— Стайлз? — нерешительно позвал Дерек, краем уха различая, как Лидия уже диктует кому-то по телефону их местоположение. — Ты в порядке?

Тот все еще не отзывался, а его хвосты - боже, сколько же их - по-прежнему скрывали своего владельца от посторонних глаз и грозно покачивались.

Дерек осторожно протянул руку и отодвинул один из них. И едва успел подавить потрясенный вздох. Он, конечно, не раз трогал собственный хвост — а покажите оборотня, который так не делал! все так делали! - и даже тягал сестер за их хвосты, когда те слишком наглели, но ни один хвост не был настолько мягким и шелковистым. И не лежал так приятно в руке.

И не скользил по руке, обвивая ее, словно удав.

И второй хвост не следовал за ним.

Пока Дерек потрясенно наблюдал, как это рыжее великолепие буквально оплетает его руку, Стайлз медленно приходил в себя. Все столпились позади Дерека и поэтому, слава богу, не видели странного поведения отдельных частей тела Стайлза. И оттого же не поняли, почему тот, с трудом выбравшись из джипа, буквально упал в объятия Дерека и так там и оставался до прибытия скорой и полиции.

По крайней мере, Дерек очень надеялся, что никто не заметил, как наглые, под стать их хозяину, хвосты, полностью оплели его. Один хвост, кажется, даже залез ему под майку. Но Дерек был не уверен. И не то чтобы возражал.

После этого все медленно пошло под откос.

Дерек соврал бы, если бы признался, что хочет вернуть их старые добрые перепалки. Лето было в самом разгаре, и они частенько собирались всей компанией. И если раньше Стайлз тщательно контролировал себя, то теперь почти каждая встреча заканчивалась тем, что он сидел, окруженный целым ворохом пушистых хвостов, а на него пялились все, кому не лень. Джексон несколько раз попытался съехидничать и сравнить Стайлза с павлином, но получалось плохо. Даже совсем никак, учитывая, что Лидия, Эллисон и Денни восхищенно ходили кругами и просили позволить потрогать их.

А Дерека переполняла странная и непонятная гордость от того, что хвосты Стайлза появлялись ровно в тот момент, когда он видел Дерека. И даже не надо было ничего делать или просить — хвосты Стайлза сами по себе перебирались на него, щекоча кожу и ластясь, стоило только сесть рядом.

Стайлз все так же пытался острить и постоянно болтал, даже более нервно, чем обычно, но остальные будто бы не обращали внимания на их с Дереком странное поведение. Или делали вид.

Дерек сам не сильно понимал, что происходит, так что был им за это даже благодарен.

А потом случился новый первый учебный день, Стайлз, забывшись, показал свои хвосты в школе, и жизнь превратилась в ад.

К нему постоянно цеплялись в коридорах, требуя показать хвосты - все же девятихвостые лисы были редкостью. Стайлз огрызался, дрался и несколько раз даже схлопотал вызов шерифа в кабинет директора. И, что хуже всего, он начал избегать Дерека. Дерек пытался защищать его, да даже Джексон вставал на защиту Стайлза! Но того все это только злило.

Дерек и сам замкнулся. Даже дома обратили на это внимание. Каким-то образом Лора выяснила истинную причину происходящего, и вскоре у Дерека состоялся самый неловкий вечер в его жизни. За столом сидели практически все родственники, живущие в округе, и уверяли, что примут любой выбор Дерека, какого бы пола ни был его избранник. И вида. И сколько бы у него ни было хвостов.

Дереку впервые захотелось сбежать из дома.

"Это все какое-то наваждение", - думал он. Во всем виноваты чертовы хвосты. Приятные, шелковистые хвосты, ореолом обволакивающие своего хозяина. Ведь Стайлз громкий и суетной. Он наверняка когда-нибудь убьет кого-то своими конечностями. Или задавит количеством информации, вылетающей из его рта со скоростью сто слов в секунду. Стайлз не может нравиться сам по себе, ведь так? Да, он вытянулся, и у него неплохая фигура. И он умный. Действительно умный. И веселый. И верный…

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и побился головой о подушку. Если Стайлз когда-то и бесил его, то все уже забылось. Дерек помнил причины, но эти причины остались пустыми словами без каких-либо эмоций.

У него оставался всего лишь год в школе, а потом он уедет в колледж. И от мысли, что весь год они со Стайлзом проведут вот так, бегая друг от друга, захотелось обратиться в волка и повыть на луну.

Так что, на следующее утро Дерек специально приехал пораньше и подкараулил Стайлза на парковке. Круги под глазами свидетельствовали о сильном недосыпе, но стоило Стайлзу только увидеть его, как хвосты в секунду распушились вокруг. Дереку явно предназначалась какая-то очень обидная и язвительная реплика - это читалось с первого взгляда. Но, прежде чем Стайлз успел хоть что-то сказать, Дерек подошел к нему и крепко обнял. И улыбнулся, почувствовав, как руки Стайлза пытаются его оттолкнуть, а хвосты обвивают прочными канатами.

Позже раскрасневшийся Стайлз попытался в очередной раз нахамить и приказать держаться подальше от себя, но Дерек честно предупредил, что с сегодняшнего дня они встречаются. И лучше бы Стайлзу уяснить это как можно быстрее. Потому что не зря все взрослые прячут свои уши и хвосты, по которым так легко читать их эмоции. Хвост никогда не соврет. А девять хвостов - тем более.

За тот день Дерек получил рекордное количество замечаний и взысканий за драки. Но даже через много лет, вспоминая, как они со Стайлзом, покоцанные, сидели перед недовольным директором, он мог с уверенностью сказать: это был самый его лучший день.

...хотя день, в который они со Стайлзом узнали, в чем заключается особенное удобство лишних хвостов в постели, мог с ним посоперничать.


End file.
